


switch

by maltese (yunyeos)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/maltese
Summary: Hyeongjun has a problem and Minhee seems to be the perfect solution.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	switch

Hyeongjun has a problem and Minhee seems to be the perfect solution. After all, he is reliable and well-liked by everyone because of his laidback yet outgoing personality. Because of that, he gets along well with everyone, making him a close friend of Wonjin’s, as well as a friend of Hyeongjun’s. Surely he’d be willing to tell Hyeongjun what Wonjin does and doesn’t like in a person.  
  
Minhee takes it a step further when Hyeongjun asks him about it: “You want to confess? I’ll help you.” Hyeongjun doesn’t turn him down, and that’s how he finds himself sitting in an empty classroom in front of Minhee after school, pretending that he’s Wonjin.  
  
Minhee assures him that he won’t be unnecessarily judgmental, just critical at the right times, which is exactly what Hyeongjun needs, a second opinion when it matters. However, Hyeongjun can’t help but worry. He’s never said these words to another person before, only to his own reflection when he’s getting ready for school.  
  
Minhee asks him to demonstrate how he usually practices alone. “It can’t be too hard. Just do what you did this morning,” and Hyeongjun is a little flustered that Minhee is aware that he talked to his mirror this morning, but he can’t let himself get too hung up on that.  
  
“Uh, okay...” Hyeongjun preps himself with a steady breath.  
  
“Wonjin hyung, I... _I like you,”_ Hyeongjun lets the words tumble out, staring at the floor.  
  
Hyeongjun gulps and lets the words linger in the air. Compared to the previous attempts he made when he was alone, he’s certainly improved. At least he managed to say the full phrase this time, enunciated clearly, and didn’t stammer too much. That was good enough. Right?  
  
Hyeongjun tries to convince himself that his attempt was okay enough but Minhee just stares at him with pink cheeks and wide eyes, probably out of frustration and disbelief. Hyeongjun feels himself shrink a little from his expression.  
  
The blush on Minhee’s face fades as he clears his throat.  
  
“C’mon, I know you can do better than that,” Minhee says.  
  
Hyeongjun slouches and sighs in defeat.  
  
“You’re right,” Hyeongjun agrees. He whines, “Ah, I don’t think I can do this...”  
  
“No, don’t say that. You can do it,” Minhee encourages him. He grabs Hyeongjun’s hands and Hyeongjun can’t help but focus on their interlocked fingers for a while before he notices the silence and looks at Minhee’s calm face.  
  
Minhee patiently waits for Hyeongjun’s attention before he speaks again. “Follow me.”  
  
Minhee rubs his thumbs over the backs of Hyeongjun’s hands and takes a deep breath. Hyeongjun mimics him, his own diaphragm filling with air. He exhales the same time as Minhee, and feels his posture naturally straighten as a new sense of clarity greets his mind.  
  
Hyeongjun has never noticed this before until now, but Minhee’s eyes are so deep and intense. With his gaze directed only to him, Hyeongjun is taken aback by the fierce passion in his eyes. Minhee’s confidence is so admirable, which is what makes him so cool. Not a single part of him wavers or falters, and he sounds completely serious and sure when he speaks.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Hyeongjun holds his breath. He would be lying if his heart didn’t jump a little at that, as if the confession was for him.  
  
“Okay, your turn.” Minhee nods. The air around them shatters in an instant.  
  
Hyeongjun almost forgets that Minhee is trying to help him. He shakes their joined hands and complains on a wail, “Oh my god! You must be crazy if you think I can pull that off!”  
  
Minhee’s charismatic and serious demeanor breaks instantly as he grins at Hyeongjun’s reaction.  
  
He scrunches his nose up when he smiles wide, Hyeongjun notices. “You don’t have to do it right away! But that should be the goal.”  
  
“Oh, come on...” Hyeongjun whines.  


  
The room is too quiet, save for the low, steady hum of his fan.

Anything Hyeongjun says next will be infinitely times louder because of the lack of sound to drown him out, but it’s now or never. He needs to do it; he needs to say it to make progress, and to show that his practice with Minhee has paid off.

Hyeongjun takes a deep breath. He imagines Wonjin in front of him, patient and understanding and always attentive to what he has to say. Sometimes the amount of attention Wonjin pays him overwhelms him, but Hyeongjun likes it, kind of. He thinks he likes him. Wait. He _thinks?_

Hyeongjun’s voice falters as he gets lost in his thoughts. “I... like you?”

He immediately closes his mouth and stares at his reflection in the mirror, pursing his lips. The uncertain words ring in his head, repeating as if they were put on an infinite loop. He feels his ears flush, the heat rushing to them quickly. He sees them go pink in the mirror.

Hyeongjun groans, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

If he’s so embarrassed now, then how can he ever say it?

Hyeongjun brings his hands to his sides and gathers his confidence.

“Ah, okay! Okay!” Hyeongjun shouts.

He takes a deep breath. You can do it, Minhee’s voice echoes in his mind. If Minhee did it, and believes that Hyeongjun can do it, then Hyeongjun _will_ do it.

“Wonjin hyung, I...” Hyeongjun starts again, and chokes on the nervous lump in his throat. “Ugh, I can’t...”

Hyeongjun closes his eyes. A picture of someone appears in front of him. Someone with a calculated mind and a sincere heart. Someone who is always around to anchor him. Someone with a comforting presence that makes Hyeongjun relax and believe that this may not be so hard, after all.

Someone who Hyeongjun has said this to before, and because of the familiarity he feels at ease yet also terrified.

But the words come out easily, confidently: “I love you,” he says finally.

Hyeongjun opens his eyes. He blinks at his reflection as his own heartbeat rushes in his ears.

Then he covers his mouth with a trembling hand.

That wasn’t Wonjin he just imagined, and now Hyeongjun is faced with a new problem that he can’t go to Minhee to solve.


End file.
